Stretchers are commonly utilized to transport patients from the scene of an emergency to an ambulance as well as to and from other locations. Typical users of such equipment are emergency medical technicians, fire department members, search and rescue teams and paramedics.
Carrying a patient on a stretcher is normally a two person job, the individuals doing the carrying typically supporting the stretcher by their arms while maintaining the stretcher at waist level. This is done in an attempt to reduce strain on the carriers' backs and to maintain the weight closer to the center of gravity of their bodies. Despite this standard approach, back injuries are often incurred by emergency medical personnel during patient transport. Furthermore, maneuvering of the stretcher and patient in confined spaces can increase the chances of back, neck and shoulder injuries due to less than ideal weight displacement and body posture necessitated during the maneuvers.
Another problem is that a person carrying the stretcher and the patient can lose his or her balance and be forced to remove a hand from the stretcher in an attempt to correct the situation. Often, the only feasible option at this point is for the carrier to drop the patient since the stretcher and patient cannot be supported by only one hand. This problem is exacerbated if the patient has to be transported up or down stairs or if the medic or other carrier has to transport additional equipment on his or her person.
Carrying devices of various types are known in the prior art, including carrying devices specifically devised for the purpose of carrying stretchers or litters. In such arrangements the typical approach is to support most, if not all, of the patient's weight from the shoulders of the person or persons carrying the patient. Such an approach encourages back and other injuries.
The following United States patents are known and are believed to be representative of the state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,671, issued Dec. 30, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 1,403,431, issued Jan. 10, 1922, U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,208, issued Apr. 28, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,234, issued Sep. 30, 1919, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,760, issued May 2, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 551,512, issued Dec. 17, 1895, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,040, issued Nov. 14, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 707,610, issued Aug. 26, 1902.